


Our Boy

by DanganMatsus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Training, Blackmail, Bondage, Crossdressing, Gags, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Sex Toys, Slavery, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganMatsus/pseuds/DanganMatsus
Summary: Blackmailed by Korekiyo Shinguji, Ryoma is forced to become nothing more than a pet for the other male students.This fic contains themes of noncon and abuse, and is not for the fainthearted. You have been warned.





	Our Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second multichapter work, this time centered around terrible terrible things happening to our dear Ryoma. The first chapter will be relatively short, as it's more of an introduction, but they will get longer as it goes on.

Ryoma Hoshi awoke to darkness.

 

Ryoma blinked wearily in the dark, his head pounding. Turning his head, he realized his arms and legs were bound, held in place by taut ropes which rubbed and scraped against his skin as he wriggled and squirmed, confusion and fear beginning to creep in as he realized that he wasn't able to move. Taking deep breaths, he looked around the room. He could make out the shapes of various cultural landmarks dotting the area, which brought him to the conclusion that he was in Korekiyo's house. Korekiyo did love his culture, after all. Still squirming in his bonds, Ryoma surveyed his immediate surroundings. He appeared to be strapped down to some sort of bed, his legs spread and suspended in the air by ropes. His arms were bound above his head and, as an everpresent ache in his jaw suddenly made itself known, the short man abruptly realized that in his mouth sat a ball-gag, a line of drool running down his chin as he tried to push it out with his tongue, thrashing his head from side to side and whining with frustration. 

 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want that ball-gag to be replaced with a nice, long, homemade dildo-gag, would you?"

 

Ryoma froze as he heard a familiar voice. His heart raced in his chest as he thrashed in his bonds, whining like a mutt as he strained at the ropes. He could feel them digging into his wrists and ankles, breaking the skin, resulting in a whimper of pain from the tennis player as he squirmed. He could feel the bed creak underneath him as he struggled to free himself, his face coated with a thin film of sweat. With every breath, he could feel panic rising in his chest, unable to stop himself from sniffling as the hopelessness of his situation began to set in.

 

Approaching the bound and gagged man, Korekiyo Shinguji smiled.

 

"What, got nothing to say?" He teased, his words dripping with amusement.

 

Ryoma snarled, his brow furrowed and eyes blazing. Thrashing at his bonds, he yelled out in frustration, desperate to be freed from his current situation. Squirming this way and that, his mind a hazy mess of panic and fury, Ryoma spat curse words at Korekiyo through the gag in his mouth. His desperate struggle came to a sudden halt when Korekiyo pulled out a photo, dangling it in front of Ryoma's face as he giggled.

 

The photo displayed a dark room, illuminated only by the flash of the camera. In the middle of the room sat a chair, old metal rings and chains repurposed as shackles. There, in the chair, a ball-gag in his mouth and tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared into the camera lens with desperate eyes, sat Shuichi Saihara, his arms shackled to the chair and legs tied up in chains not unlike how Ryoma was currently bound. The tennis player's eyes widened, and as he stared at the photograph, he felt himself begin to sob, longing to rip Shuichi out of that chair and hold him in his arms.

 

"See that?" Korekiyo said, unmoved by the little emotional display Ryoma was putting on. "If you don't do exactly what I say, Ouma is going to go down there and saw Saihara's little limbs off. So it's in your best interest for both you and your little boyfriend's safety that you listen to what I have to say." Putting the photograph down, Korekiyo smirked.

 

"Now, with that out of the way, I'm going to remove that ball-gag. If I hear even one single cry for help out of you, your little partner gets his throat slit. Got it?"

 

Ryoma whimpered, still squirming in his bonds, though now with far less vigor. Reaching his hands behind Ryoma's head, Korekiyo untied the ball-gag, allowing it to roll off of Ryoma's chest and on to the floor. Oh, how Ryoma wanted to scream, cry and shout for help, but with his boyfriend's life on the line, he had no choice but to comply. As the ball-gag was removed, Korekiyo smirked. Reaching into the bag he had brought with him, he pulled out three objects, bringing them close to Ryoma's face. As Ryoma's eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he was easily able to make out what the items were, and he felt his heart beat heavily in his chest as he stared at them.

 

The first was a pair of soft, lacy, silk pink panties, their form fine-printed with the word "PET" in cursive purple letters. 

 

The second was a pair of long, striped pink stockings, clearly designed with a female audience in mind judging by the sultry nature of the socks.

 

The third was a large, rubber, blue buttplug, a fluffy pink tail attached to the end which curled and twisted with the movements of the plug, a lacy pink ribbon tied around the tip.

 

At the sight of the three items in front of his face, Ryoma began to hyperventilate, fear flooding his senses as he stared at the objects. Noticing this, Korekiyo smirked, running a finger through Ryoma's hair, causing the man to flinch. Korekiyo giggled, planting a chaste kiss on Ryoma's lips, much to the tennis player's shock.

 

"Now, you're going to make this nice and wet for me, and you're going to do it now, unless you want me to shove it in raw."

 

At first, Ryoma paused, not wanting to lower himself to such a level, but ultimately complied, wrapping his lips around the plug as Korekiyo brought it to his mouth and beginning to bob his head, much to Korekiyo's delight. Wrapping his tongue around the plug, Ryoma did his absolute best to bathe it in as much saliva as possible, aiming for as painless of an insertion as he could manage. Korekiyo giggled at the sight of Ryoma sloppily sucking on the plug, drenching it with drool.

 

"If only you could see yourself now, Hoshi. You look so sweet. I can't wait to feel those lips wrapped around my cock." 

 

At that, Ryoma flinched, the reality of his situation suddenly smacking into him with the force of a thousand charging bulls. If his assumption was correct, Korekiyo was intending to keep him as a slave, specifically a sex slave, and force him to get fucked for what could possibly be the remainder of his life. As nausea rose in his gut, Ryoma struggled to keep himself from throwing up, fear and hopelessness etched in his face.

 

Deciding that Ryoma had been sucking for long enough, Korekiyo pulled the plug out with a popping noise and abruptly moved over to Ryoma's backside. Ryoma winced as Korekiyo made his way over to his rear, the anthropologist grinning as he ran a gloved hand over Ryoma's clothed ass, prodding at his cheeks. Wrapping his fingers around the edge of Ryoma's pants, Korekiyo yanked them off, tossing them to the side as he took in the sight of the tennis player's naked rump. Raising his hand, he brought it down hard on Ryoma's asscheek, making the shorter man cry out in pain as he was spanked hard, the cheeks wobbling with every slap, Korekiyo only stopping when Ryoma's ass was sufficiently red. Sticking his fingers in his mouth, Korekiyo brought them out coated with a layer of saliva, and slipped them into Ryoma's asshole, taking in the feeling of the shorter man's hole opening up around the intruding digits. Ryoma froze, the sensation of fingers penetrating his virgin ass almost too much for him to bare. Korekiyo smirked, beginning to scissor the man's anus, stretching it out in preparation for the upcoming insertion. Ryoma winced and sobbed, his ass feeling like it was on fire as it was spread, the saliva barely even qualifying as lube, the insertion still almost as painful as it would have been raw.

 

Taking his fingers out, Korekiyo grinned as he prodded Ryoma's asshole with the tip of the plug, teasing his sensitive little anus. Ryoma panted, flinching and tensing up as he realized just what was about to happen. Watching as Korekiyo poked and prodded him with the plug, he whimpered, tears openly running down his cheeks as he was violated. Before he could protest, his eyes shot open and his jaw dropped as the plug was shoved in in its entirety, the rubber object straining his anus as it stretched him far beyond what he had ever done with his own fingers, the sensation of a foreign intruder inside his body making Ryoma want to vomit. As the plug was secured in place, Korekiyo smirked, picking up the panties. With hardly any flair at all, he slipped them on to Ryoma, sealing the plug inside him as he did so. Then, taking the stockings, he slipped them on to Ryoma's legs, the striped socks completing the "wanton slut" look. 

 

Ryoma sobbed and whined, his anus burning as it was stretched far beyond its normal size by the plug. Noticing this, Korekiyo grinned. 

 

"You better get used to it, because you'll be taking something a lot girthier soon. Well, it's getting late, so I much excuse myself now. I need to be getting to bed, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow! Farewell, Hoshi. Sleep well."

 

With that, Korekiyo turned and left the room, leaving Ryoma to cry in the pitiful darkness until he fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
